poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: Change Your Mind
Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: Change Your Mind is another Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover film made by Sonic876 and Magmon47. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The episode begins with Steven waking up, realizing that he's still in the Prison Tower. Blue Diamond opens the Prison Tower's door and enters, immediately scolding Steven. As he tries to explain what happened while frantically searching for Connie, Blue continues to berate him on why he shouldn't have brought organic life back from the Kyanite Colony. Confused, Steven realizes that it was another one of Pink Diamond's memories. Blue tells him that his little pets are chasing Pearls down the halls and reprimands him for letting them loose in the Ballroom. She gets startled that the alien caterpillar was on her neck, tells him to get rid of it, and reminds him that White is very unhappy with him and if he keeps misbehaving, she will take away his Pearl. Steven's form then switches to Pink Diamond's original form where she tears up and apologizes. When suddenly, he begins to have surreal visions, one being a disgusted Yellow and Blue Diamond looking down at him as the other Crystal Gems are poofed. White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond raise their hands to perform the Corrupting Light attack. Steven, terrified, raises his hands in desperation before seeing his hands phasing into different forms. Steven constantly flashes from Rose Quartz to Pink Diamond over and over as he clenches his hair and screams while his form is switching faster. Before the attack fully commences, White's eyes open. Steven wakes up from his nightmare to see that Connie is present. Blue Diamond comes into the Prison Tower, upset that "Pink" won't, once again, act like a Diamond should. Steven notices the pattern from his mother's memories in his dream, while Connie tries to convince Blue that they didn't mean any harm, trying to take the blame by asking Steven to dance and that he wasn't trying to cause trouble. Blue dismisses her and tells them that they're not leaving the Tower until they apologize for fusing at the Era 3 ball. But Steven refuses, and tries to convince her that what she's doing to him and the Crystal Gems isn't right, only for Blue to attack Steven in anger. Then he calls her out on it, asking Blue how many times she did this to Pink and made her cry. In response, Blue Diamond has an epiphany and realizes her and Yellow Diamond's behavior towards Pink in the past had caused her to feel miserable and misunderstood, admitting that Pink was right to betray the Authority and that she always thought that Pink was failing this world, but since she finally understands if Pink was happier on Earth than on Homeworld, this world was failing her. With her change of heart, Blue helps Steven and Connie find the other Crystal Gems. But before that, she took Steven and Connie to Pink's old room first when they eat snacks and change their clothes back and say goodbye to the Pebbles. Blue then takes them to Yellow Diamond's Bubble Chamber. They confront Yellow Diamond and Blue tries to convince Yellow to let Steven and the Crystal Gems go back to Earth. Yellow Diamond refuses to help and tells her to take Steven and Connie back to the Prison Tower, but Blue refuses and the two Diamonds begin fighting. Steven gets them to stop (right before Blue Diamond is poofed) and points out to Yellow that building an empire based on perfection just destroys everything she loved. Realizing that he's correct, Yellow collapses to her knees and becomes remorseful for her actions. The united Diamonds then make up before they head for Pink Diamond's Ship. When they arrive in front of the Pink Diamond's ship, Yellow tells Steven and Connie with the Crystal Gems to get inside. But before the two kids get in the leg ship, White Pearl appears to corner them, stating that no one is leaving Homeworld. She takes control of White Diamond's Ship and docks it with Pink Diamond's Ship. As the Diamond Mecha rises, Steven, Connie, and the Diamonds begin to panic about infuriating White Diamond. As the Mecha stands above them, two sparks of light glimmer in the sky. They are revealed to be Blue and Yellow's ships as they begin to fight the Mecha. Yellow's ship uppercuts the Mecha, sending it flying into an array of buildings. The ships land to reveal Bismuth, and a new Peridot, and Lapis in Crystal Gem uniforms. Together, they manage to connect Yellow and Blue's ships to White and Pink's ships. They then all get on the arms to try and talk to White Diamond. However, White instead shoots white light from the eyes of her mech, striking Blue and Yellow Diamond's gems. The two lose their own color and turn white and motionless - as they are now controlled by White Diamond. In the process, the mech's arms grow slack. Lapis and Peridot fly while carrying Bismuth and Connie. Steven slides and grabs Connie’s hand, accidentally dropping the Crystal Gems. Steven chases after them and fuses with Amethyst's gemstone, jump-starting her regeneration as they create a new Smoky Quartz. Realizing that he can use fusion to wake them up, Steven fuses with Pearl's gem to create Rainbow Quartz 2.0. Eventually, all of the Gems land safely on the road of Homeworld's city. Steven fuses with Ruby and Sapphire, while the rest of the Crystal Gems looking onward in surprise. Suddenly, the Diamond mech stomps on the Crystal Gems. It is revealed that no one was injured and that the new fusion between Steven and Garnet, Sunstone, is holding the foot up. They're able to push it off before unfusing. With the Crystal Gems ready to fight, Steven states the only way to win is for all of them to fuse and form Obsidian. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven all dance and form Obsidian, before starting to climb up the Diamond Mech. Bismuth, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot distract the Mech to keep it from subduing them. They unfuse when they reach the head of the ship to block White Diamond's point of view, causing her to slam into a wall. They make it safely inside through the eye, but White Diamond refuses to listen to Steven and mocks Yellow and Blue for being flawed. White sarcastically remarks that "Pink's" new friends are so funny and uses her light to take over Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl's minds by surprise, arguing that she is making things perfect. Steven begs White that his friends don't need to be fixed as they're fine the way they are, flaws and all. White argues that "Pink" brings out the worst in everyone and surrounds herself with inferior Gems so she can be "the best of the worst", and Steven thinks that she's still talking about his mother but not talking about him, but White laughs it off and mockingly saying "Your mom?". Connie makes it into the mech and is forced to fight Pearl. Ultimately, Connie is restrained by the controlled gems. White further argues that "Pink" isn't gone, that "Steven" is a new form just like "Rose", and that Pink Diamond merely got so good at lying, she managed to lie to herself. White then theorizes that Steven couldn't have any of Pink's memories if he wasn't Pink; Steven felt surprised that White questioned him on things about Pink that he couldn't possibly know. Then he remembers about his mother being a connection with Pink, and that his powers help him connect with others. Steven tells White that he's not Pink but just feeling her feelings. However, White believes Pink is in there and says "stop cowering inside your Gem. You can hide from yourself, but you can't hide from me, Pink." Connie tells Steven to not listen to White because she's trying to mess with him, but White picks up Steven and proceeds to pull out his Gem, Connie shouts "NOOOOO!" as his gemstone is completely pulled out of his body. Steven regains consciousness as he hears Connie call out for him, he wakes up and looks down at his bellybutton to see that his gemstone has been ripped out of his body, leaving him human. Above White Diamond's hand, Steven's gemstone floats into the air. The gemstone radiates pink light which shapes itself into Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, pauses, then forms a Pink Steven. Human Steven takes a couple of steps towards Pink Steven, but then he falls because he is extremely pale, weak, and in pain. Shocked by his appearance, White Diamond asks the Pink Steven where Pink Diamond is, then Pink Steven answers quietly that Pink's gone, then White demands him to answer louder, prompting him to furiously scream "She's GONE!" with such force it blasts a crater into the floor and cracks the platform and nearly blows White Diamond off of her feet. Pink Steven, his face devoid of any emotion, begins walking towards the incapacitated and possibly dying Human Steven to rejoin his other half. Connie picks up Human Steven and begins walking towards Pink Steven. White tries to interfere by blasting Pink Steven with her mind control ray, but Pink Steven uses a shield - which is faceted and without the rose and thorn design that Steven's usually has - to block it. White Diamond attempts multiple times to control Pink Steven but each attempt fails. Even when White uses all the gems under her control to also blast the Pink Steven with her Light, he merely shields itself, then 'pops' the shield, throwing everyone off balance and causing Human Steven to beg him to stop. Connie and Pink Steven continue walking and Connie gives Human Steven to his Gem half. The two begin to laugh and dance before recombining and fusing into normal Steven. Furious, White Diamond yells in anger, pounding her fists on the floor and accuses "Pink" of acting like a child. Steven claims he is a child and asks White Diamond what her excuse is. This causes White to blush in shock and embarrassment along with all of the other mind-controlled Gems and even her ship, and the mind control on the Crystal Gems, Blue and Yellow Diamond, and White Pearl is lost as White realizes she's showing a flaw. Steven reunites with the rest of the Crystal Gems (with a sudden appearance from Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth coming in as backup), and comforts the now Pink Pearl, who is confused about where she is. White Diamond goes through an existential crisis, wondering why beings with flaws should even exist. She turns to Yellow and Blue Diamond in desperation, who recoil from her in fear and disgust, calling White "off-color" due to her pink blush. Steven comforts White as well, telling her she can still fix things and live a better, happier life - if she would "leave her own head". Back on Earth, Sadie Killer and the Suspects sing a Ska version of Greg's "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart" to everyone in Beach City. As they're applauded, the full Diamond Mech lands directly in front of the stage, surprising many of the guests. The Crystal Gems, along with the Diamonds, exit the ship as well as the Sun Incinerator landing shortly after. Lars and the Off Colors depart to meet the Diamonds and reunite with Steven, Lion, and a very worried Sadie. With the fighting between the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds stopped, they set out to find a cure to Corruption. So Steven, Yellow and Blue Diamond takes White to the old Dropship where the corrupted Nephrites were. When White peeks to the door, Nephrite and her crew are surprised that White has arrived, and when Nephrite came out, White was surprised and didn't know that the Gems on Earth were corrupted. Steven and the Diamonds watch the water of Rose's Fountain flows. Steven went to the Temple and he and his gang went inside the Burning Room to get the bubbled Corrupted Gems to prepare for undo the corruption. They brought the bubbled Corrupted Gems to the Fountain and thrown when Steven jumped into the water and then the Diamonds joined him when they sit in the water. The powers provided by all four Diamonds restores the Gems' forms and minds. The newly healed Gems begin to converse and play, all showing some remnant of their corrupted forms, but otherwise unharmed. A now healed Jasper attempts to attack Steven before realizing that the Diamonds are present and watching. Amethyst swims over, comforts her and explains what is going on, causing Jasper to sullenly sink into the water. The other Diamonds bid farewell to the Crystal Gems before the top half of the Diamond Mech separates and warps back to Homeworld. Steven sits on the beach playing a song on his ukulele when the other Crystal Gems ask if they can join him. They take a seat next to him (similar to their poses in the show's second intro) and enjoy each other's company as a shooting star streaks overhead in the night sky. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey Skechit, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Mr. Huggles, Elyon Brown, Matt Olsen, Caleb, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Mike, Rex, Bert, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Annie James, Hallie Parker, Po the Panda and The Furious Five, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Jack Skellington, The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Princess Malucia, Megan, Meredith Blake, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guests stars in this film. * The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Princess Malucia, Megan, Meredith Blake, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Team Rocket will work for White Diamond. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Weekenders/Steven Universe crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Cartoon Network crossovers